


What do you say, princess? (Learning some manners)

by Adedicatedsheithlover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Camboy Keith (Voltron), Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Filth, Filthy, Incest, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mentioned Romelle (Voltron), Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sheith Problematic Week, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, afab language, amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adedicatedsheithlover/pseuds/Adedicatedsheithlover
Summary: Camboy Keith likes to dress up. One night he forgot to lock the door.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	What do you say, princess? (Learning some manners)

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a trans author but ive read up that they are in fact transgender males who still like to wear female clothing so I feel a lot better! This is literally just smut btw.
> 
> I use both afab and amab language for Keiths genitals! Keith is 17 and Shiro is however old you want him to be! PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!! 
> 
> With that i hope you enjoy this fic!!

Keith doesn't really like to admit it but he likes to crossdress. Some people might find it stupid, considering he is transgender but he's comfortable now. 

In his second to last year of high school, he soon realized that he couldn't always depend on his step-dad financially, especially for the entirety of college. (Though he admits to enjoying the occasional spoiling.) So, that's when he found the solution to his problem- a website called PinkMetalLive. 

It was a broadcasting website for live streams and pre-recorded videos...of porn. Basically, Keith had decided to sell videos of himself for money. He became a camboy and after several months of being an avid streamer, his popularity had blown through the roof. 

He felt that it was obvious that this would be the case because, not to brag or anything but he was cute. That's what his viewers liked-cute petite boys with a nice ass and that's what he was. He was barely hitting that eighteen mark so his face was still round and soft, he had those to-die-for doe eyes which were such an unusual colour to boot. Those red and plumped lips that were always dressed in a light gloss nowadays and thick eyelashes that he'd bat everytime someone donated. He wasn't scrawny per say nor was he muscular but he had mass. Nice lean limbs, a tight stomach and his ass was soft and pert, carrying a light jiggle when he placed some pep in his step. What he didn't want to account for was the noticeable dip in his waist and the fact his hips didn't slope straight down into his thighs like he wanted to, instead curving around his pelvis slightly. His hips were barely noticeable but he...was very adamant on having those trim and hard hips that Shiro had. 

However, his dysphoria hardly got the better of him these days as the praises from his subs always kept him in high spirits behind his everyday stoic facade. On a particular day though, he had been receiving requests to change up his pace a bit- dropping hints of what to wear and how he would look so handsome in this and that. 

They wanted him to crossdress. 

Now, Keith wasn't opposed to guys crossdressing, it was the fact that... they wanted HIM to crossdress. He felt comfortable in his oversized sweaters and tight boxers, sometimes donning a long sweatshirt instead. Though what was shocking was the fact that he wasn't even as bothered as he should've been when he popped on the pastel blue underwear and bralette and slipped into white thigh high stockings.

He was confused to say the least and concerned for his preferences. Hopping on to google and throwing "What do I do if I still like feminine clothing as a trans male" into the search bar. After hours of scrolling through YouTube, Twitter and other supportive websites his anxieties dwindled, with a renewal of enthusiasm and confidence. 

His occupation was kept hidden from almost everyone- obviously including Shiro- except for his best friend, Romelle. A short chubby blonde with a smile that could brighten anyone's day- the sweetest person to have ever walked the entire earth, even surpassing Shiro! And that says a LOT. She was oh so sickeningly sweet and cute.

She was worried initially, voicing her concerns before he was even sure that it was something that he even wanted to pursue. Though she contradicted herself by indulging him with vocal support and suggestions for new videos and streams. 

And that was where he was now. Tapping away on his phone to her about his newest upload, receiving a gagging emoji and a "tmi" in all caps at the details she was given 

"Keith!" A deep bellow came muffled through his door. "I'm home! Come down, I got food!" 

Keith perked up.

_Oh! Food_

He quickly ended his conversation and threw his phone aside. He leaped to the side and sprinted to the door and down the hallway. 

"Pizza?" He inquires as he whips around the column.

"Oh? You wanted pizza?" Shiro jests and taps his finger to his jaw.

"..." Keith pouts, earning his lighthearted chuckle from the older man. 

"I kid, I kid, it's pep." He states and Keith beams. He finally seats himself across from Shiro and proceeds to pig out but not before being stopped with a, "Uh- what do you say Keith?"

"...Thanks." he mumbles reluctantly.

"Good. Sooo, how was school today?" 

Keith immediately stops eating and glares at the man. 

"The hell, Shiro?" He mumbles around his food.

Shiro smiles and huffs, "Sorry, let me rephrase; how was your day?" 

Keith hesitates and mutters a solem "Fine.." and flicks his eyes downwards. 

Shiro offers to talk about it but doesn't receive a response and instead changes the topic.

_______

"I'm gonna head in, goodnight Keith." Shiro caresses the mop of black hair as he passes behind the couch, directing himself towards the hallway.

"Night Shiro..." Keith chirps and leans into the soft touch, his eyes flicking upward to meet brown ones. The flickering lighting from the tv screen cascading along his cheeks and into the whites of his eyes. 

"Don't stay up too late, 'kay?" Shiro inquires in a hushed tone filled with adoration as he scans Keith's face and smiles.

"Don't hover over me, it's not even 10 yet!" He pouts again, legs kicking up onto the couch to cross each other.

"Keith." Shiro sings sternly.

"...Fine...old man." 

"I am not old!" The boy giggles and dismisses him. For a second he thought he saw Shiro's eyes flicker towards his mouth but maybe it was simply his imagination. Though the thought stirs him up a bit, sending a chill up his spine. 

The moment he hears the door click, he sets his timer and waits. 

It's been 20 minutes and he hasn't heard any rucus from Shiro's room so he sets off,turning the tv off and paces up to his room. Tonight he wanted to update his onlyfans and he'd forgotten to take the pictures before Shiro had come home. At least now he was asleep so what was the difference?

He tiptoed his way into the bathroom after dolling himself up in his cute navy blue sailor [uniform](https://www.sanrense.com/collections/lingeries/products/navy-sailor-strawberry-mesh-set-se20355) and softly clicked the door shut. 

He padded to the center of the room onto the thick fluffy white rug, wriggling his socked toes around in the fur. 

The bathroom was the best place to take pictures, especially if it was late at night. The lighting was immaculately bright and the theme of the bathroom was so cute that he couldn't resist using it as his official background, plus the fluffy mat he gets to lay his bare behind on in front of the mirror as he clicks away at the camera. 

He sat himself onto the floor, feet tucked under his ass as he opened his camera and began his photoshoot marathon.

__________

That's about what? Nearly 27 pictures now and more than half of them he doesn't even like. He rises to stand and deletes another 3 photos. It's not like he needs that much anyway, a maximum of three photos should do. Maybe he might throw in a video too. 

He hops onto the counter and scoots forward, raising his legs toward his chest, exposing his pretty dripping hole. He taps the record button. Thin fingers tease hardened nipples only to trail down seductively to his pelvis. They brush over slick puffy lips and back up again, doing this motion several times before taking his index and middle finger and spreading his lips with a wet shlick noise. The two fingers dip between red folds, lightly teasing his dick. 

If only he wasn't so into it, the creaking of the door handle would have alerted him. If only he wasn't so into it the clicking of the door might have warned him to pull his legs together amd act natural. As natural as he could be while wearing his cheap sailor moon get up. But unfortunately he was too into it and at that very moment that the figure opening the door standing stock still in the frame, Keith _knew_ : He fucked up. 

Keith's glazed over eyes hardened as they focused now on his new intruder. Eyes widening to saucers and jaw clamping shut. His fingers whipped from his cunt and rested on the counter beside him, his other finger that held down the record button lifted and did the same. Fear and humiliation bubbling in his gut as he inhaled deeply, mouth agape and sweat racing down the side of his temple and throat. 

_Shiro_

"Shiro..." Keith says, way too breathless for the situation he's now placed in but he receives a sharp inhale and Shiro's bottom lip is sucked into his mouth before its released quickly with a puff of hot air. His eyes flicker down to his exposed hole and Keith swears he sees them become blown out- black nearly encompassing his brown irises. 

It sends a chill up Keith's spine and his tense muscles relax, allowing him to sink right back into his slumped position. His lids lower and eyes mimic Shiro's, bottom lip sucked in as he releases it to whisper a desperate, "Shiro..." 

The older man's lips draw into a thin line and he inches forward and shuts the door quietly. 

"Keith..." Shiro is interrupted by wet slick noises coming from the opposite side of the room and his eyes flicker downward to the sound. "We shouldn't..." he breathes as his eyes follow the sequential pumping movements Keith's hand makes. 

"Please...daddy..." Shiro's eyes become fully dark and hardened. His jaw snaps shut, flexing the tendons in his mouth as he stalks forward and hunches over the small boy. His fist locks onto the thin sweaty juncture of Keith's throat and chin, thumb and index pressing down slightly. The boy lets out a hiccuped gasp and releases a pathetic moan. 

"You don't know what you're doing, boy." Shiro's hips press directly into Keith's and his other large hand digs into a stocking clad thigh. The smaller's eyes drop to the hand as he fights for air, glazed over and seemingly on the brink of unconsciousness but he doesn't care. He whimpers at the threatening tone and another wave of slick leaks from his cunt. His hand lifts from his side and latches on to the Shiro's wrist, which gripped his neck.

"Mmph I-I do....I want it- I want you- Nngh!" He's silenced with thin lips crushing into his. He moans weakly as his throat is pulled upward, head lolling backward at the force of the other's mouth. Soon it became animalistic and sloppy- tongues sliding over each other roughly, teeth clashing occasionally and spittle escaping down the sides of their mouths. Shiro backs up for a second, eyes glaring into purple ones as he huffs into an open mouth. 

Ok, so Keith would have never admitted it out loud but he found his step-dad to be extremely attractive. Might even go as far as saying he was sexy. He would always sneak glances at the other's body, sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth everytime he'd lay eyes on his groin or ass. He was an Adonis, a literal God, furthermore a man made by one. He'd never lie though, he'd thought about fucking him once or twice but it wasn't anything he thought he'd concern himself with. He mostly thought those glances were out of envy for having the perfect male anatomy inclusive of all the scars- wherever those came from. But right now...right now all his doubts of whether he truly wanted him or not flew out of the window at this very moment. He wanted Shiro to obliterate him.

"You want it? Want what, baby? Tell daddy what you want." Thick calloused fingers slide agonizingly slow over a flat chest down to his taut stomach, dragging the mini skirt from his hips down to his feet and letting it fall to the floor. Teasing the thin pubic hairs over a wet fat mound when he drew his hands back up. Keith hiccups again and tears begin to form in his eyes, overwhelmed from sensitivity. "You want my fingers? My mouth...or-?" 

"Your cock...I want you to fuck me wi-with your cock, daddy." Keith cries as his breath picks up when Shiro's hands never stopped when reaching for his dick. 

"Mm...baby, I don't know about that. You're so small and...gods your hole- how are you gonna take me with such a small cunt?" He slaps the exposed slit with a wet clap causing Keith to yelp a moan and instinctively spread his legs wider, hips twitching in response. 

"M-more..." his eyes lift high beneath his thick black lashes, glossy and glazed over into Shiro's face. 

"Hm? Good boys get what they deserve and you aren't a good boy, Keith. Good boys don't play with their pussies without daddy's permission, do they now?" He growls into the dampening mop of black locs. The younger shakes his head wildly.

"Mm mm..." his lips fold in.

Just then he's flipped over, air being knocked out of him as his ribs hit the marble surface. 

"Then I think...you deserve a punishment, hm?" Thick arms slip under Keith's hips lifting him slightly. 

"Y-yes, daddy. I've been so..b-bad..." he whines and helps Shiro by lifting himself up a bit. 

"Shit, look at you, baby. If I had the patience I'd fucking eat you out." He pulls a soft globe to the side and bites his lip. Keith was so wet that it lubed up his ass. 

"Count for me, princess." Keith let's out a strangled moan at the pet name before it's cut off with a loud smack. 

"O-one..." 

Smack

"...two.."

Smack, smack

"Thr..ee- four!" 

"Count properly or else we'll have to start over." 

Minutes pass as Keith receives an onslaught of punishing blows to his entire rear. His ass and thighs were red and sore, bruised with palm prints. 

"Good boy." He rolls the gasping teen over onto his back and he pauses. 

Keith was _debauched_ ; half lidded eyes filled with tears that were ready to burst, mouth trembling open with drool slapped across his cheeks and chin, a deep flush covering his cheeks as his entire face is coated in a sheen of sweat. His hair is tousled and splayed all over the place, sticking to the sides of his face and neck. 

Shiro groans, cock straining against his sweatpants. It's embarrassing how dark the front of his crotch had become. He's unashamed at how hard he was right now, though.

All rational thoughts flew right out the door when his eyes trailed down towards Keith's dick; plump, red and twitching, covered in wetness and poking out from under it's hood. He grips his thighs and throws them back. Simultaneously splitting Keith in half and splaying his legs further from his face, pressing his knees into the countertop.

"Fuck...I'm gonna wreck you." 

Keith cries as he witnesses a broad palm pull out the fattest cock he's ever seen, slapping it against his now sopping pussy. 

"Please....please please pleeeeaassee...give it to me. I want it. Want daddy's dick...fill me up like the slut I am. G-gods, daddy make me your bitch!" His hands fly beneath his knees trying to spread himself impossibly further. 

"Shit, shit, shit...this is so _fucked_..." he groans as he presses the tip in slowly. "Tell me if it hurts, 'kay baby?" 

"Mm hmmm." 

And he pushes in another inch, Keith's mouth forms an 'o' and he lets out a slutty moan. "Fuck...you're tight."

Another 2 inches and Keith's full on bawling and bucking his hips for more. Shiro doesn't approve, so he presses into the boy's pelvis and latches onto his throat with a tight fist again. "Stay. Still." With one last twitch of his hips at the demanding instruction, Keith finally settles and looks up pleadingly into brown orbs.

Soon Shiro bottoms out and he hisses, throwing his head back with a loud moan. Immediately, he makes eye contact again and begins hammering into the gripping hole. Wet squelching and clammy skin slapping fills the room, bouncing off the walls and into each others' ears. Keith moans, loud and unabashed, tongue lolling against his chin whilst he screams. His body constantly being shoved further and further up on the counter.

Shiro pistons roughly into Keith's hips as dirty comments spill from bitten and kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah...yeah, you like that? Like being called a whore?" He slaps a bouncing thigh and squeezes his jaw. "You're daddy's little whore, huh? Say it baby, tell me what you are." He growls.

"Da....daddy- Aughh!...fuck...daddy's little....little whore! I'm a whore." Another slap to his thigh. 

"Damn right! You're fucking filthy. Gotta make use of that dirty slut-mouth of yours sometime, right!" He bites, then slams his lips against Keith's in an aggressive yet sloppy making out session. 

The cupboard doors beneath them rattle, fighting to stay on their hinges as the two above fight their way to a climax. 

"Dad...dy- gonna c- huah!" 

"You're gonna do what?" The older man taunts and abruptly stops, "You gonna cum? Gonna cum just from my cock?"

Keith whines and begins to chant Shiro's new title. 

"You're not gonna do shit, you cum-slut." The man starts back up at a painfully slow pace making Keith cry.

"No, no, no, no...pleassee daddy, let me cum please- I need it. Need t'cum..." his fingers fly down to his clit but is immediately stopped by a deathly grip on his thin wrist. 

"I said no." He slams his arm next to his face and continues to fuck into the pulsing cunt. "You're gonna take this dick and you're gonna like it, princess. Don't make daddy repeat himself, 'kay?" 

"Mm hmm, y-yes daddy." He slurs.

And soon Shiro is pounding back into him at a brutal and unforgiving pace. Minutes felt like hours as they went buck wild. Hitting dangerously against the glass, bodies bouncing and sliding against each other in a filthy harmonic rhythm. Keith's mouth losing all ability to close as air was constantly being punched out of him as well as loud, strangled screams and moans. His hips became sore as they were flattened into the marble countertops, his cunt fluttering and pulsing around the thick length. He could feel Shiro battering against his cervix harshly, and god this was the best fucking sex he's ever had in a while. 

"Shi-shit....I think I'm gonna cum, babe."

"Please, please, cum inside me. B-breed me like a bitch, knock me up pleaassee!" He babbles, chanting 'cum in me' like a mantra. Those words made Shiro grunt and hiss, his palm slammed down on Keith's swollen nub and pressed into it; rubbing it in fast, tight circles. 

"Aaahhh...o-oh....huah, F-fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuuuucckk_. Daddy can I cum? Lemme cum, daddy- oh!" Keith's fingers tear at the fabric on Shiro's back, hand sliding to thick pecs and _squeezing_. 

"Yeah baby, cum for me."

" **Cum**." His eyes were hard and unmoving from purple ones. With that Keith climaxes with the loudest, sluttiest howl, hips shaking and bucking into the air. Shiro felt pressure against his tip and so he pulled out, only resulting in a loud squirting noise coming from Keith's hole; a gush of liquid splattered onto the floor, spewing from puffy reddened lips like a geyser. 

His eyes flew open at the realization of what Keith did and it set the warmth in his stomach a blaze. He slams his dick right back in and the taut wire in his stomach snaps. His pace becoming sloppy and uncoordinated, he begins to grind and buck forward, spewing filth.

"Fuck, fuck, take it, take it oh...yeah, fucking take my cum, you slut!" He growls and his grip on Keith's throat is deathly. He mewls in return, tongue lolling out lewdly and eyes crossing as he's filled to brim with spunk. He grips onto bulging biceps as heat pools in his womb and his stomach distends from Shiro constantly bucking against his cervix and successfully shoving past the tight ring. He comes again, a pathetic last attempt at squirting as he whimpers again.

Silence ensues as they both try to catch their breath. Shiro looks up and catches his expression in the mirror, he laughs and brings his mouth to Keith's ear.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" He whispers and Keith visibly shivers.

"Th-thank you, daddy..." he slurs. Oh, his subs are gonna _love_ this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our bottom keith server pweaseee 🥺🥺https://discord.gg/muHbNeB


End file.
